Victime collatérale
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [...] Quand les engeances ont attaqué, j'ai su que le seul moyen d'assurer la survie du village était de noyer les malades en même temps que les monstres. [...] Maire Grégory Dedrick.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur la citation "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?" en deux heures (extrait d'Antigone, d'Anouihl). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !**

**/!\ WARNING /!\ Il est du point de vue d'un des réfugiés pendant l'Enclin dans les grottes de Boscret. Je préfère donc déconseiller ce texte à ceux que le sujet de la mort ou de la maladie rebute.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Bioware**

* * *

Des pleurs étouffées. Des quintes de toux. Des gémissements plaintifs. L'eau goutte les longs des stalactites, résonne entre les parois de calcaire. L'air est moite, humide, froid. La maladie empeste chaque couloir des grottes qui abritent les réfugiés.

Un mouroir, voilà ce que c'est, pense Alice en épongeant le front de son petit frère à la respiration erratique. Le maire de Boscret a fini par les éloigner du village, de peur que la maladie qui ronge certains d'entre eux ne gangrène à son tour les habitants. Mais la jeune femme sait qu'il est déjà trop tard, que la corruption s'est étendue chez certains. Elle a vu la fille d'un fermier tousser comme son cadet.

Elle ne tardera sans doute pas à les rejoindre dans ces cavités humides.

— Grande… sœur… J'ai soif.

La voix faible de son petit frère la sort de ses pensées. Elle lui adresse un doux sourire, dégage les mèches de cheveux blonds qui collent à son front. Mais au fond d'elle, elle a envie de pleurer. Elle sait que Henry ne s'en sortira pas, il n'y a pas de remède à la maladie qui rampe dans ses veines et s'étend. Bientôt, il hurlera de douleur comme d'autres et suppliera qu'on mette un terme à sa souffrance.

Alice tremble déjà à cette idée.

— Attends, je prends la gourde.

Elle se relève, faisant craquer les articulations de ses genoux. Depuis combien de temps est-elle au chevet de son cadet, à veiller sur son sommeil ? Des heures, lui semble-t-elle. Elle n'ose même pas dormir, de peur de perdre la seule personne qui lui reste entre-temps. Elle avance de quelques pas et se saisit du contenant, avant de revenir vers le plus jeune et de lui redresser la tête pour l'aider à boire.

Il tousse, crache une partie de l'eau qu'il est censé avaler, mais avec une patience qu'elle a acquise depuis leur fuite de l'Enclin, elle lui essuie le menton et le cou, avant de l'allonger à nouveau et de fermer la gourde. Un nouveau sourire forcé prend place sur son visage. Combien de temps encore devra-t-elle voir mourir à petit feu Henry ? Elle-même ignore pourquoi elle n'est pas encore atteinte par le mal qui rongent la plupart des réfugiés dans cette grotte. Au moins, ils se soutiennent les uns les autres. Un homme, Jules, lui a offert une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid en veillant sur son petit frère. Il lui arrive d'aider une mère avec son bébé pour qu'elle se repose.

Alice ne se voile pourtant pas la face. Ils sont pour la plupart condamnés à mourir ici, loin de la surface et de la lumière du jour. Mais elle ne peut décemment pas condamner le maire de Boscret pour sa décision. Il essaye à sa façon de protéger le plus de monde.

Elle chantonne pour apaiser son frère qui gémit, essayant d'oublier la boule dans sa gorge et les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Henry va de plus en plus mal et rien ne parvient à freiner la maladie. Elle caresse sa joue, plantant son regard dans les yeux noisette à demi-fermés.

Des hurlements leur parviennent. Une agonie de plus, des heures durant, et elle serre très fortement la main de son petit frère. Elle craint le moment où ces cris proviendront de la gorge de Henry, où elle devra l'observer se tordre de douleur sous le feu de la corruption. Son cadet lie les doigts aux siens, une peur primaire au fond de son regard. Il a depuis longtemps la réponse à sa question, celle qu'il a posé quand leurs parents ne les ont pas suivi.

_— Tu crois qu'on a mal, pour mourir ?_

Il n'a que douze ans à peine. Ça ne devrait pas être lui, allongé sur le sol glacial et fiévreux, à attendre que la mort le libère. Il est trop jeune. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle obligée d'assister à la lente agonie de celui qu'elle a vu grandir depuis le berceau ?

Elle est lasse de tant de souffrance et parfois, elle songe à l'abandonner et à partir, loin de ces grottes qui seront le tombeau des malades. Puis la culpabilité lui enserre le ventre et la gorge, et elle reste, même si ça la ronge.

Un grondement sourd résonne soudain entre les parois et gonfle. Les réfugiés froncent les sourcils, échangent des regards curieux, voire craintifs. Ce son leur est inconnu. Des hommes se lèvent, un enfant demande après sa mère et un bébé se met à pleurer.

Les premiers cris retentissent et le bruit menaçant augmente, approche. Alice se fige et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'un torrent d'eau envahit la grotte. Elle a à peine le temp de prendre une respiration que l'eau l'emporte, joue avec son corps comme une enfant maltraite sa poupée. Ses poumons la brûlent, elle cherche de l'air, sa main tente de s'agripper quelque part…

Puis elle songe que si elle se laisse emporter, il n'y aura plus rien. Ni l'agonie de son petit frère, sa souffrance, les malades de l'Enclin, ses peurs. Alors elle abandonne, lasse de lutter. Ses yeux se ferment, une dernière bulle d'air s'échappe de ses lèvres qui s'étirent. Elle ne sent plus ses poumons qui brûlent, ni ses articulations engourdies par ses longues veillées. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent en paix alors qu'elle sombre dans les ténèbres accueillants des flots. Enfin, elle a la réponse qu'elle aurait aimé donner à Henry pour le rassurer.

La mort la fauche avec un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

* * *

***donne un cookie pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout***

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non et à peluche !**


End file.
